Beautiful Something
by Koril Dragonic
Summary: A Wonderful Life yaoi fic! Being a young art prodegy on a farm isn't easy. Why should love be any easier? (Contains some underaged kissing, but age changes over time. Hugh and farmersNami's son!)


Beautiful Something  
  
Harvest Moon: A wonderful life  
  
By: Koril Dragonic  
  
  
  
Just a fic I'm doing while playing the game. I saw one of the characters one day, and said "woah! He'd look so cute with my son!" Sooo… Moving right along!  
  
This fic is based on Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. It takes place sometime in chapter three, after marrying Nami. I named the farmer Joey, and my son, Joey Jr. Or JJ for short! This story is YAOI! GAY! Two guys go at it!! Er, and they're a bit under aged… But lets ignore that, eh?  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
JJ looked over the edge of the hill and down at the cobble-stone road in front of the Inner Inn. Next to him, Meisha mewled curiously, watching the road as well. Both perked up excitedly as, right on time, a scruffy and tough-looking blond boy sprinted past He didn't seem to notice the redheaded boy and his black cat, perched high above. He continued his morning jog unawares, his mind focused only on the task at hand. Jogging.  
  
Meisha mewed at JJ, looking up at him as the blond disappeared from sight. "Mrew? Meow!"  
  
JJ sighed, sitting back on his heels and dusting off his pants. "I know, Meisha… He's really something…" he sighed again and picked up the cat. "I wish I could run like that…"  
  
"Meeew…" She licked JJ's cheek and nuzzled his chin in an attempt to cheer him up. "Mew?"  
  
"I can't just ask him to help me! He'd laugh…" he walked over to the pasture and sat on the fence, cat in lap. "I'm not strong like dad, or mysterious like mom. All I can do is paint… Why would he want to help me with my-"  
  
"JJ! Time for supper, hon!" the calm, sweet voice of his mother called out from the house. "Joey, you too! Get out of that barn! I know you can hear me, mister! Supper!!" Nami yelled lovingly at her husband, JJ's father.  
  
JJ giggled and hopped off the fence, Meisha landing gracefully next to him. "Later, kitty! I'll bring you some scraps, okay!"  
  
"Nyao!"  
  
***  
  
Joey Jr. flopped back on his bed with a loud sigh. His hands and face were covered in paint from venting his frustration on an innocent canvas. His latest victim lay against the far wall of his room with dozens of others like it. Of course, his depressed mood had been picked up on by his mother, but being a good mother, she didn't bother him ceaselessly about it. She couldn't have helped anyway.  
  
Rolling over, JJ sat up and looked out his normally shuttered window at the small patch of sky visible from his bed. It was already dark and sparkling with stars, no trace of the moon, or even clouds. The trees that held the hill together were rustling quietly, pink tinted yellow from the light of his window.  
  
He growled and slammed his delicate fist against the window frame. Damnit! He was thinking like an artist all the time!! What good was an artist in a farming town?! Sure, his parents were amazed by his skill, but what kind of future did he have?? He didn't want to leave "Forget me not Valley!" He was born in this town, and like heck was he leaving! All he could do was watch his father farm, and hope he had what it took to look after it some day…  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound at his window. Looking out, he couldn't see anything, but a second later, another pebble hit the glass with a plink, and he shoved it open.  
  
"Hello..? Who's there..?" he called out into the dark, his eyes straining to see through the gloom.  
  
"Hey JJ! Yo, over here!" called the somewhat familiar voice.  
  
JJ looked to his left and leaned further out, craning his neck. "Where? I can't see you. Come over to my window."  
  
"Hold on…" the person came closer, stumbling over tree roots and dead branches. Eventually, a blond and tanned boy came into the light, grinning goofily. "Hey JJ. S'up?"  
  
"Hugh??" JJ blushed, pulling back into his room so he could sit and talk. "Wh-what are you doing here? It's at least ten!"  
  
The boy just shrugged and heaved himself in through the window. "I gotta talk to you bout somethin'."  
  
JJ just gaped at him and nodded, bouncing slightly as Hugh landed none-too gracefully face first on his mattress.  
  
Hugh grinned up at him and laughed. "Nice ceiling." He pointed at JJ's ceiling when the boy just blinked in confusion. "It's made of wood, right?"   
  
JJ shook his head and sighed. "Y-you, ah, wanted to talk about… s-something..?" his voice trembled as Hugh righted himself and sat in front of him. Why he got so nervous around the taller boy was beyond him. Sure, Hugh was several years older, and a full head taller, but he was still a friendly and outgoing person. If a somewhat slow person…  
  
"Oh yeah!" the boy laughed, smacking his forehead. "You do that art stuff, right?"  
  
"Uh huh…" JJ nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, uh, my mom's birthday is coming up, so uh…"  
  
"Yeeeaaah…?"  
  
Hugh smacked his hands together and bowed. "Please, oh please will you do a picture of the mountains?? My mom loves them andIdonthaveanymoneybutIlldowhateveryouwanttopayforit!! Please??"  
  
JJ jumped back a foot, staring at Hugh. "H-huh..?Wha..? You… want a painting..?"  
  
Hugh nodded, still sitting in his begging position, eyes scrunched shut. "If it's not too much to ask for!"   
  
The redhead stared at Hugh for a good, solid minute, before poking the seemingly comatose boy in the forehead. "Yeah… Um… I guess I can paint the mountains for your mom…"  
  
"Really??" Hugh smiled at JJ, his eyes sparkling. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!! I'll do anything you want! Just ask, and I'll do it!"  
  
JJ smiled weakly, grabbing his pillow for protection. "N-no need for that… I like to paint… I'll just do it as a favour, okay..?"  
  
Hugh stared at him for a moment, then gave his winning grin. "Thanks man! I really owe you!"  
  
"Uh… yeah…" JJ just nodded blankly as Hugh vaulted back out the window he'd come in. He listened as the athletic boy dashed through the underbrush, then lay back down on his bed with a sigh.   
  
"What a strange guy…"  
  
  
  
End Prologue  
  
***  
  
Well, that's out of the way… Hurrah for really, really short openings! Anyway, more to come shortly. Chapter One: Lonely dreams! Yay!  
  
C+C needed!! I liiiive for it!  
  
Koril Dragonic 


End file.
